kakeguruifandomcom-20200222-history
Nana Ootori
Nana Ootori is a student at the Academy and a good gambler. She appears in Kakegurui Midari. Appearance Nana wears the regular female uniform of the academy. She has long black hair with two long streaks. On her right hairstreak she also sports a ribbon. Personality She is extremely sadistic and mean. She enjoys ruining others' lifes, especially hooking them up with random men in exchange for money. She shows little respect for anyone. She didn't even care that Ayame would potentially kill herself. Nana is also a good swindler and cheats in every game. However, she can get nervous quickly when faced with any kind of threat towards herself. Kakegurui Midari She has just won another gamble against Ayame Nureba, who now owes her 200'000 Yen. Since she cant pay, they gamble again. Through cheating she wins again and Ayame now owes her 10 million. She is excited to tell Ayame about her plan, that she knows a company which looks for cute girls like her. Nana plans to sell her out as a prostitute to random businessmen. Ayame is shocked of course, but Nana doesnt care. In fact she is delighted by Nureba saying, that she only wants to "do it" with someone she loves. After Ayame comes back from her suicide attemp, Nana does agree to play one final game. By using a speical distributing method, she plans to cheat and win again. But before the game is over, Midari comes in and calls her out on her cheating. Instead she proposes a knife trick game. Ootori and Nureba each have to take a compass and stab between the spread out fingers. Whoever gets more stabs in a minute wins. Nana starts to sweat and doesn't want to risk her fingers. Midari explains that they will use her hand and they won't feel pain. Nana is worried she will get in trouble for potentially piercing a Student Council members fingers, but eventually agrees. During the stabbing, she is very concentrated and nervous, but pretty quick. She is determined to win and thinks her speed was ideal and Ayame can't beat her. Ayame then starts and accidentally stabs Midari's finger. Nana is glad not only that Midari, whom she finds crazy, got hurt, but also because Ayame would hopefully get in trouble. After Midari screams at Ayame to continue and she then proceeds to pierce her a bunch of times, Nana thinks it's so messed up. Because Ayame was so fast, she won. Nana shouts that this isn't fair, since she stabbed her fingers, but Midari enjoyed it. When Midari talked to Ayame about joining her, Nana was disturbed by the fact, that they had fun during this game. She is left behind, thinking both of them are weird and insane. Later, Nana appears again and is invited to join Midari in a game of bingo involving hanging. The person who gets a bingo first will be suspended by her neck from a certain height, depending on the current total score. Nana is afraid of the possibility, but she swears to defeat Midari. Midari then has to get hang. After she stops moving, event though Nana is shocked, she is at least glad to have won. But Midari was actually still alive and they continued for another round. Category:Female characters Category:Kakegurui Midari characters Category:Female Manga only Characters